


Don't tempt the alien

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Predator, Casual Vore, F/M, Human Prey, Male Prey, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vore, pleasurable digestion, willing prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Inspired by a story I read elsewhere I wrote this self-indulgent smut.This is a vore story. If you are not into vore or things related to it this won't be for you.
Relationships: Alien/Human - Relationship, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	Don't tempt the alien

Eric a short thin man with light brown hair tried to blink and see through the blinding light all around him. Last he remembered he was in his home when suddenly there was a beam of light and he passed out.

"Hello? What's going on?!" He called out finding he can't move.

The lights dimmed bringing back his sight but now he can see he definitely isn't in his home as his light green eyes focused. He's naked and strapped to a metal table in some crazy futuristic looking medical room.

Then from the other side a massive door slid open and a giant humanoid shaped alien stepped in. He can tell because her skin is a light green and she has purple catlike eyes, the pupils certainly not human.

"It appears you are conscious, the sensors also say the bright light was also affecting your vision"

"Oh you can turn those back up, I don't think I want to see what's coming" Eric responded

The woman chuckled and moved strands of her jet black hair from her face. She's dressed rather similar to how people on earth dress. Black pants, white button up, and a lab coat, and simple black shoes.

"My name is Trazala and your sense of humor proves you're self aware. Just one moment please". She pulled out a probe

Eric instinctively clenched his ass cheeks together as he was scanned. "Fascinating, your scores as a higher life form are very high from a planet that hasn't joined the rest of us yet"

"My name is Eric... So this is a test to see if us earthlings are actually people who can interact with others?" Eric asked slowly. Then his bindings unlocked and he sat up to truly look around. A hand used to cover himself.

"Yes, we scanned your planet from afar looking for life and had multiple samples brought in to see what is sentient and is to join us, and what isn't sentient for consumption" She answered

Eric shuddered for a couple reasons one the draft two the idea of the space woman consuming him. "Odd again, you see the sensors around here have been recording your actions and reactions. Leading to me having questions" Trazala spoke

'Oh no' Eric thought.

"The tensing of your... Buttocks? I believe is what the translator is calling it at the sight of the probe I used. Second the scanner must have mistakenly read this, It says you felt arousal after I mentioned potential consumption. Oh and now anxiety. Could you please answer why ?"  
The alien requested

"I could. Although there's going to be concepts you may not understand." Eric warned.

Trazala thought for a moment "that is what the translator and questions are for. So we can come to understanding. There are some gaps but it's been allowing us to communicate well enough"

Eric internally sighed. "Okay, I can answer why I felt anxiety easily. Because I had a feeling you would ask about what you are now or figure it out yourself."

Trazala had picked up a clipboard from a nearby table. She's taking notes. And after a short minute she stops writing. "Do continue" she prompted

"The reason I flinched and clenched up the way I did was because of an old potentially offensive myth about aliens abducting humans. You see people like me who claim to have been taken, much like myself a number of them claim to have been... Anally probed" he answered the first one.

Trazala paused at that "That sounds oddly..." She trailed off "Oh by the!" Followed by a word Eric didn't understand

"I'm seriously going to have to talk to the crexgscrualan leaders about what their field teams are getting up to. Little grey people yes?" She spoke exasperatedly 

"Sounds like it" Eric agreed

"Right. Now the last question" Trazala spoke calming herself

"Okay do you understand the word... Fetish?" He asked hesitantly

"A sexual interest?" She says

"Correct" Eric confirmed "You see us humans can have rather... Esoteric and even conflicting sexual attractions and interests." He said

Trazala had to wait for a moment to fully translate then Eric could see the gears metaphorically turning in her mind.

"So you are saying humans have a sexual desire to be eaten?" She asked absolutely shocked

"No!" Eric shouted

Trazala sighed in relief and Eric feels bad because he's going to ruin it.

"Only some of us do" the addition once spoken had her go even more wide eyed

She's quickly writing down notes and seems so shocked Eric feels rather bad.  
"Trazala, Trazala please take a moment to calm down and you can ask all the questions you need!" Eric tried calling out.

It seemed to work. She took a few deep breaths and eyed him carefully.

"I, I assume you... Have this desire?" She asked

Eric settled for a simple "yes"

The giant woman took a seat and looked over Eric with a strange expression.

"How many would you say have this interest? She asked

"I don't know how many do. Just that we are a very small percentage of the population. Most would be rightfully horrified. Even some who get aroused by the idea would never actually go through with being eaten. And some only want to eat others" he answered

"Do people practice this on your planet?" Trazala asked still taking notes.

"Some groups of people and individuals have practiced cannibalism. But people can do the same thing for different reasons. Like survival when food is scarce or worship and sacrifice to god's they believe in. Or some people just want eat or like the taste of other people" Eric explained.

"Not always sexual" she murmured softly writing again.

Then she gets that strange look on her face again. "Could I?" She stopped "I wasn't going to say... Look my scanners earlier picked up that all life on your planet especially you humans would be the most nutritious. And the thought of a living intelligent creature willingly getting into my mouth that's also good for me it. It turns me on." She admitted

"So please, I, I w-won't actually e-eat you but may I pl-please taste you?" She asked afterwards.

Eric can't believe this! His biggest fantasy is right there in front of him! A giant woman asking him to go in her mouth! What if she asks to actually eat him?! Would he say yes?

"Please answer?" Trazala spoke getting worried

Yes. Yes he would. Eric stands up "Yes, you may. I would enjoy it." He admits

Trazala gently picked him up to not hurt him. He looked right into her eyes and seen hunger and arousal so clearly now. She opened her mouth slowly and delicately placed him inside.

His world went dark inside the hot wet alien maw. Placed directly onto her tongue the reaction was immediate. She made a noise of obvious enjoyment all around him followed by a jolt towards her throat then back.

Suddenly he was spat out into her hand. "Oh, oh no. You, you are the most delicious thing I have ever tasted! I almost swallowed you immediately! I, I really w-want to eat you!" She declared

Eric covered in saliva and the hardest he's ever been in his life points at his erection. "As you can see it aroused me being in your mouth. If you were to want to actually eat me. It would be completing the most depraved fantasy I have"

"Oh you humans are similar. Our males have a similar looking sex organ. And please don't tempt me, because I will end up doing it and having to explain why" Trazala spoke

Eric standing in her palm thinks quickly. "What technology do you have? Is it possible to clone me? On my planet there is a potential community of people you could clone over and over again that would be a full on food source for your planet and all other races while regular humans join you"

Trazala has a lightbulb moment and pulled out another device and starts speaking into it very quickly. Too fast for the translator. He only picked up a few things like "won't believe it!" "Not lying!" "Play back security!" And "Thank you!" Repeated rapidly.

Eric knows he is definitely food now.  
Trazala basically dances. "Okay snack, tell me how I may potentially find more like you. Then we're making billions of you and I get my treat! I can't believe it! You and I are going to be famous intergalactically! And I get to be the first to taste it all!" She squealed.

Eric was quickly cleaned and samples of his hair, blood, saliva. All so he can be mass produced over and over again all for aliens to eat. As he sat in Trazala's palm the idea made his cock throb and leak.

"Oh what is this leaking out of you? It smells so tasty" the alien asked

Eric explained what semen is and what it's for and why it's coming out right now. Then explained where others like him could be found. Trazala scribbled down those last few details.

"Your biology as I said is very similar. However you are just too tasty to pass up. I have what I need and now you're mine. I hope you enjoy this Eric, because I'm not going to stop now even if you beg me not to." She said hungrily

Eric felt like he could cum just hearing that and is pretty sure he will the moment he's back in her mouth. "Oh fuck eat me! Please! Eat me! He begged for the exact opposite

He's Trazala's food now nothing more. She delightedly opened her mouth and he stared into the pink insides of her mouth. Her white teeth framing the cavern of soft wet flesh. Her tongue the welcome mat to the dark tunnel of her throat that will take him to his new and permanent home.

She wordlessly stuck out her tongue mouth open wide. She expects him to feed himself to her! He walks on unsteady legs towards her maw and gladly lays himself flat on her tongue he clings to it and starts grinding his cock against it.

The noise she made earlier at his taste echoes around him with a sultry moan.  
It takes all of her effort not to swallow right now. Once again Eric is brought into the dark as slimy saliva coats his entirety.

She sucks on him like candy hoping he can cum before she swallows. His pre-cum as he called it tastes so good she wants to know what the full flavor is. And the fact the food she's eating used to be a person. A person who is now about to have an orgasm because he is nothing more than food. Deciding to end his own life for sick sexual gratification has her own hand slipping into her pants and touching herself.

All Eric can feel is pleasure, the way he's moved around and caressed all over like nothing. Humping this woman's tongue knowing it will be the first and last time he ever gets to get off inside an aliens mouth. At least this version of him anyway.

All of it finally set him off. He had the strongest orgasm of his life. His jizz sprayed in thick heavy spurts. The white ropes painting the pink flexible muscle below in his flavor.

Fireworks went off behind Trazala's closed eyes. She came at the new salty taste that hit her tongue. The most amazing flavor she ever tasted. Her food came from being eaten! She swallows hard and keeps fingering herself to extend this pleasure making a mess inside of her pants.

Eric gave a small gasp as he slipped into her throat in his post orgasm after glow. The throat tightly hugging him as he descends into her stomach.

He landed with a splash and he sighed content with himself. It was minutes later he learned that all future meals will have the surprise of the euphoric feeling her races stomach juices have. His cock is even harder than before. He's masturbating and cumming with every stroke! He feels so good all he can do is scream is joy as he touches his rigid cock having better and better climaxes that even top the one he had in her mouth!

Trazala feels him thrashing like an animal inside and uses her tool to see inside via a high definition x-ray to satisfy her morbid curiosity.

In full colour and sound Trazala sees the human shouting his joy pumping out cum with one hand fingering his ass with him even drinking her digestive fluids to feel it inside and out.

She picked up masturbating again and came along with him a few times before the little guy finally passed out from exhaustion.

She cut off the internal visual and her high finally started to come down and she collapsed to the floor so satisfied with herself. She will never forget Eric and the gift she had given him.

First contact with the human race will begin once the higher ups are done analysing everything she gathered as well as a closer inspection of the planet. The cloning of her snack will be tomorrow.

She blushed her green skinned cheeks taking a red hue. The security system will have caught everything and she hopes she isn't teased or reprimanded for her actions. Or maybe the security staff are touching themselves hoping for a snack of their own.

Humanity is about to get a very strange new partner among the stars.


End file.
